


Harry Potter and the Mystery of the Dragons

by ArachneAssassin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Post-How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArachneAssassin/pseuds/ArachneAssassin
Summary: The dragons are gone. They disappeared from the world. Some think they were exterminated, others that they simply became extinct. The wizards didn't think much about it. But magical communities have always been a little ignorant.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

I decided to create a universe in which is How to Train Your Dragon and additional series is a history of the world. Secrets, forgotten history. At least for most magical communities.

In this universe, information will converge from several sources, be it magic or other facts.

Mostly Harry Potter and HTTYD- obviously - The Inheritance Cycle, The DragonHeart and a bunch of others.

Maybe this universe will evolve into a multiverse over time, I certainly wouldn't mind.

If someone wants to be inspired and write a similar story outside, I don't mind. You can make it a challenge.

Currently looking for possible co-writer.


	2. Dangerous Encounter

Harry began to regret his existence more and more. For the first time in his life, he began to wish that he could be back on the Privet Drive, locked in the cupboard under the stairs, and pretend that he didn't exist.

Unfortunately, he was just serving detention right now.

After he and Hermione managed to get rid of the Chimera that Hagrid hatched, Filch caught them. He then took them to Professor McGonagall's office. There, they found that poor Neville — a pathetic, clumsy, kind-hearted Neville — was trying to find and warn them.

They got scolded, everyone lost 50 points, and Harry swore himself, that he would never get involved in things that are not his business again.

One week later, they received a note informing them that they would serve their detention on Friday night at eleven o'clock.

Filch led them to Hagrid, who told them, that they are going to the forest.

So now he was walking in a dark forest called FORBIDDEN, panicking internally.

_Really? We got into trouble because we were up late at night in a place where we had nothing to do, and now we have to serve our detention in the same way, with the person we have the problem for in the first place? Like, really?_

Professor McGonagall lost Harry's respect. He expected something smart, different from her. Not something dangerous like this.

"This is the unicorn's blood. There's a unicorn hurt in that forest. It's been the second this week. Last Wednesday I found one already dead. Let's try to find the poor thing. Maybe we can still help him." said Hagrid.

Harry became angrier and angrier with Hagrid. _First a dubiously acquired Chimera egg, and now he thinks it's a good idea to bring four children into a FORBIDDEN forest, looking for something that is killing_ _unicorns?_

"And what if that, what's hurt the unicorn, finds us?" Malfoy asked, unable to hide his fear. For the first time, Harry had to agree with Malfoy. Hagrid obviously didn't realize the danger they might be in. "If you're with me or Fang, nothing that lives in this forest will hurt you," Hagrid said. Harry doubts that.

They divided. _Another good idea_. Harry thought bitterly. He went with Hermione and Hagrid first, while Neville went with Malfoy and Fang. As Harry sort of expected, Malfoy had to scare Neville so he was with Malfoy now.

They walked for almost half an hour, went deeper and deeper into the forest, the trees grew thicker and thicker, it was no longer possible to walk on the sidewalk. It seemed to Harry that there was more blood on the ground. Red-silver bloodstains were also on the protruding roots of the trees, apparently, the poor animal was rubbing at them in the pain. Between the tangled branches of the ancient oak, Harry stared ahead in front of him - the clearing. "Look ..." he whispered and shot a hand at Malfoy to stop him. Something dazzling white shimmered on the ground. They crept carefully closer. It really was a unicorn and it was dead.

Harry had never seen anything so beautiful and sad. The long, slender body lay twisted in an unnatural position as it fell to the ground, its mane spreading on the dark leaf. Harry walked toward the unicorn but stopped abruptly because there was a rustling near where he stood. The bushes on the edge of the clearing trembled... And then a figure in a hood emerged from the shadows and, like a beast on all fours, crept across the grass. Harry, Malfoy, and Fang stared in horror. The figure in the hood walked over the unicorn, bowed its head to the animal above where it had been wounded, and began to drink the blood.

"GULPGULPGULPGULPGULP!"

Malfoy screamed and ran - Fang did the same. The cloaked figure raised his head and looked straight at Harry - blood dripping from her mouth. She stood up and crawled directly toward him- Harry stood there stunned. The figure approached, and danger erupted from every step. And suddenly he felt such immense pain in his head as never before; he felt as if the scar on his forehead was burning. He half-blindly backed away.

Suddenly there was a strange sound. Strange bubbling and growling. The figure in front of Harry stopped. There was a thud behind. As if something had fallen to the ground. The growl sounded louder, and Harry felt something breathe on the top of his head.

The figure in front of Harry shifted, and there were crackling sound and a flash from behind.

The pain in his head was so unbearable that Harry fell to his knees. It took a minute, maybe two, for it to pass. When he looked around, the figure was gone.

But there was another figure crouched in front of him. It was dressed strangely and wore a helmet. At least Harry thought it was a helmet.

The figure looked at Harry and Harry looked back. The figure tilted its head to the side and continue looking. The breath on the top of his head was still present. He turned slowly. Two large golden-blue eyes on a large dark, strangely shaped mass stared into his.

Rustle of leaves.

Harry turned back sharply. The mysterious figure was right next to him now. It was still looking at him.

Another rustle. This time from bushes.

Harry felt a strong grip on his shoulder and was jerked back. The figure stood guard against him, growling, a ball of light forming in its palm. The dark shape next to it visibly tensed as well. The golden-blue eyes narrowed and there was a hiss. A dark shapeless mass formed a little. Harry recognized four legs, a tail and wings.

A centaur stepped out of the bushes, but it was neither Ronan nor Bane. He looked younger, had almost white hair and a pale blond body. He stopped as if he didn't understand what he was seeing.

The figure in front of Harry relaxed and the glow disappeared from his palm. The four-legged creature also relaxed.

The figure raised hand, made a strange gesture, and spoke in a strange language. The centaur repeated the gesture and answered in the same language. They didn't seem to pay attention to Harry.

While they were talking, Harry studied the four-legged creature.

It was big, bigger than the figure talking to the Centaur. It had a large rounded head, a slender body, a tail and wings.

It reminded Harry of a large lizard with wings.

The creature noticed that Harry was watching him and approached. They looked into each other's eyes again for a moment, then the creature sniffed him and sat down.

For a moment, everything seemed to stop. Everything was unrealistic to Harry. He stared at the large lizard creature sitting in front of him, watching him, while in the background the stranger and centaur spoke in an unknown language. The conversation clearly escalated as the two began quick gesticulate.

The conversation stopped abruptly, and the stranger sighed and backed away from the centaur. A strange bubbling sound reappeared, the creature in front of Harry sharpened attention, and in a blink of an eye was beside the stranger. He put his hand on his head and a soft growl could be heard. Harry began to doubt that the stranger was human.

Meanwhile, the centaur approached Harry and held out his hand. Harry completely forgot he was still on his knees.

"Did nothing happen to you?" the centaur asked, helping him to his feet. "No - thank you - what was that? Who - what - is that?" The centaur did not answer. He had unusually blue eyes, like two light sapphires. He looked intently at Harry and rested his eyes on his scar on his forehead. "You're the Potter boy," he said. "You'd better go back to Hagrid. The forest is very dangerous now - especially for you. Can you ride? It'll be faster."

"No, wait - what's going on? Who's that? What's that?" "You don't have to worry about that. Actually, it'll be better if you forget about them. Trust me. You should go back to school and forget all about this." the centaur completely ignored him.

"My name is Firenze," he added as he sank to his front legs so Harry could climb on his back.

He began to leave the clearing with a slow step when there was a hiss and a stranger with a large lizard suddenly stood by them. The stranger looked at Harry, put his finger to his lips, and whispered a warning.

"PSSSSSSSSTTTTT ! You saw nothing."

In the next blink of an eye were both gone. Only red-silver blood and a dead unicorn remained in the clearing.

Suddenly there was a stamp of hooves on the other side. Ronan and Bane ran out of the trees, sweating and gasping. "Firenze!" said Bane. "What are you doing? You're carrying a human on your back! Aren't you ashamed? What are you, a common mule?"  
"Didn't you notice who it is?" Firenze asked. "It's Potter. And THEY were here, both of them. He saw them. The faster he leaves the forest, the better." "THEY have been seen? He should have erased his memory. Why didn't he do that?" Bane growled.  
_What? Erase memory_? Harry panicked internally.  
"It's a child, Bane. A Foal." protested Firenze. "He doesn't hurt children."  
"Erasing memory is not hurting. What if he tells someone. THEY and others will be in danger. They will look for them, who knows what they will do if they find them. History will repeat itself, maybe it will be even worse."  
Ronan rummaged nervously in the ground with his hooves. "He only did what he thought was right," he said in his sad voice. Bane angrily kicked him in the hind legs. "Why did he do it!? It would be better if he did it! They should have been gone a long time ago anyway! It's the fault of the wizards, they roam OUR forest as if it belonged to them and cause troubles!"  
Firenze suddenly got up angrily on his hind legs, and Harry quickly grabbed his shoulders so he wouldn't fall. "Can't you see the unicorn?" he growled at Ban. "He's dead! That's why he stayed here. Maybe it's not a unicorn from old times and his magic isn't what it used to be but its still a unicorn! He wanted to find out who and why. Now he knows, now he understands. Do you understand why it was killed? Or have the planets kept this secret from you? I am determined to stand up to the monster that is secretly stealing from our forest, Bane, yes, and, if necessary, even at the side of human."

Firenze jumped up, Harry was holding him as stiff as he knew, and they both disappeared into the trees, leaving Ronan and Bane on the clearing.

Harry had no idea what was going on. "Why is Bane so angry?" he asked. "What, or who was the one who saved me? Who was it? What was the creature he was with? What was that thing that killed the unicorn?"  
Firenze slowed, warning Harry to keep his head down so that no branch would hurt him, but he didn't answer his questions. They walked silently through the trees until Harry thought Firenze wasn't going to talk to him at all. They were walking through an extremely dense section of the forest when Firenze suddenly stopped.

"Harry Potter, do you know what unicorn's blood is used for?" "No," Harry replied, startled by the strange question. "In the Charm class, we only used a unicorn's horn and tail hair." "That's because killing a unicorn is considered terribly disgusting," Firenze said. "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something so pure and defenceless to save yourself, you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."  
Harry stared at the top of Firenze's head, where silver spots shimmered in the moonlight. "Who can be so terribly desperate?" he thought aloud. "If one is to be cursed forever, then it is better to choose death, isn't it?" "Yes," Firenze agreed, "but not if you want to stay alive only until you drink something else - something that will give you immense strength and power - something that will guarantee you immortality. Master Potter, did you know what is hidden in your school right now? " "The Philosopher's Stone! Well, of course - the elixir of life! But I don't understand who..."  
Harry suddenly felt as if an iron fist had gripped his heart. Against the background of the effervescent leaf, Hagrid's words came to mind again: _"Someones say he died. I say, bull shit. I doubt there was enough humanity left in him to die."  
_"You think," Harry said in a hoarse voice, "that it was Vol ...?"  
"Harry! Harry, are you okay?" Hermione rushed toward them along the sidewalk, followed by Hagrid.  
"I'm fine," Harry said, unaware of what he was saying. "The unicorn is dead, lying back in the clearing."  
"I'll leave you here," Firenze said a moment after Hagrid ran after the unicorn, "you're safe here. And keep quiet about what happened. You didn't see anyone or anything." He added quietly.  
Harry slipped down from his back.  
"Good luck, Harry Potter," Firenze wished. "We can be wrong when we are reading from the planets, even though we are centaurs. And this was probably one of those cases." He turned, trotted back into the deep forest, and left shaken Harry there.

Ron was waiting for them in the dark Common room and fell asleep. Harry shook him just as he shouted something in a dream about a Quidditch foul. Then he and Hermione told him what had happened in the woods, and Ron was awake in a matter of seconds. But Harry left out the stranger with the lizard, he didn't even know why.  
Harry couldn't sit.  
He walked here and there in front of the fireplace. He was still shaking. "Snape wants the stone for Voldemort...and Voldemort is waiting in the woods...and we've been thinking all time that Snape wants the stone because he wants to be rich..."  
"Stop saying his name immediately," Ron whispered in horror as if Voldemort could hear them.  
But Harry ignores him. "Firenze saved me, but he shouldn't have done it ... Bane was very angry ... he claimed that he was interfering with the things the planets predicted... they must have shown that Voldemort wants to come back...I guess that's what it's like in the stars."  
" _If you don't stop saying the name..._ "Ron hissed.  
"So now I have no choice but to wait for Snape to try to steal the stone." Harry continued feverishly, "then will Voldemort finally come here and I'll be over...I hope Bane will be happy then."  
Hermione looked horrified, but she was comforting words for him. "Harry, everyone says that the only one You-Know-Who was afraid is Dumbledore. If Dumbledore is around, You-Know-Who won't even touch you. And besides who says centaurs must be right? What you say about them, it seems more like divination, and Professor McGonagall says it's a very unreliable branch of magic." As they talked, it was dawn outside. They went lay in bed tired and snoring. However, the night surprises were not over.

As Harry pulled back the blanket, he found a folded invisible cloak beneath it. He had a note:

Preview Copy Tweet

𝒥𝓊𝓈𝓉 𝒾𝓃 𝒸𝒶𝓈ℯ.


	3. Research and recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous part takes place earlier in the school year, shortly after Halloween, not just before the exams like in the book. The invisible cloak was brought by an owl one night.

The weekend passed quickly. Harry was still a little shaken from Friday night. On Monday, he could not concentrate at all in the classes. Which was worse than usual, due to the Potions and Snape. Although a bit ironic, as they were preparing the Forgetfulness Potion and Harry couldn't concentrate enough, so he constantly forgot the ingredients, even though he always read the instructions carefully before. Snape was _livid_.  
he still had to think of a strange couple that saved him from Voldemort. During breaks and after school, he went to the library looking for books about magical creatures.

He found unicorns, gryphons, phoenixes, flying horses, and many more. However, none resembled the creature what he saw.

He tried to find magical reptiles. He found various snakes, lizards and various other semi-creatures. The closest was a small lizard firedrake. However, the size did not fit, nor the shape of the head.

So Harry tried to find a book about dragons. Because there was little chance that the creature he saw was anything else. But he found only this.

𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓮𝔁𝓲𝓼𝓽𝓮𝓷𝓬𝓮 𝓸𝓯 𝓭𝓻𝓪𝓰𝓸𝓷𝓼 𝓲𝓼 𝓶𝓸𝓼𝓽𝓵𝔂 𝓭𝓲𝓼p𝓾𝓽𝓪𝓫𝓵𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓼𝓮 𝓭𝓪𝔂𝓼. 𝓣𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝓪𝓻𝓮 𝓻𝓮𝓬𝓸𝓻𝓭𝓼 𝓯𝓻𝓸𝓶 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓹𝓪𝓼𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓬𝓸𝓷𝓯𝓲𝓻𝓶 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓲𝓻 𝓮𝔁𝓲𝓼𝓽𝓮𝓷𝓬𝓮, 𝓫𝓾𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓼𝓪𝓶𝓮 𝓻𝓮𝓬𝓸𝓻𝓭𝓼 𝓪𝓵𝓼𝓸 𝓲𝓷𝓭𝓲𝓬𝓪𝓽𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓲𝓻 𝓭𝓲𝓼𝓪𝓹𝓹𝓮𝓪𝓻𝓪𝓷𝓬𝓮. 𝓦𝓲𝔃𝓪𝓻𝓭𝓼 𝓸𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓬𝓮𝓷𝓽𝓾𝓻𝓲𝓮𝓼 𝓱𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓷𝓸𝓽 𝓫𝓮𝓮𝓷 𝓪𝓫𝓵𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓪𝓰𝓻𝓮𝓮 𝓸𝓷 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓯𝓪𝓽𝓮 𝓸𝓯 𝓭𝓻𝓪𝓰𝓸𝓷𝓼. 𝓢𝓸𝓶𝓮 𝓬𝓵𝓪𝓲𝓶 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝔂 𝓫𝓮𝓬𝓪𝓶𝓮 𝓷𝓪𝓽𝓾𝓻𝓪𝓵𝓵𝔂 𝓮𝔁𝓽𝓲𝓷𝓬𝓽, 𝓸𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓼 𝓬𝓵𝓪𝓲𝓶 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝔂 𝔀𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝓮𝔁𝓽𝓮𝓻𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓪𝓽𝓮𝓭, 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓼𝓸𝓶𝓮 𝓪𝓻𝓰𝓾𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓭𝓻𝓪𝓰𝓸𝓷𝓼 𝓪𝓼 𝓼𝓾𝓬𝓱 𝓷𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓮𝔁𝓲𝓼𝓽𝓮𝓭 𝓪𝓽 𝓪𝓵𝓵. 𝓣𝓱𝓮𝓼𝓮 𝓲𝓷𝓭𝓲𝓿𝓲𝓭𝓾𝓪𝓵𝓼 𝓫𝓮𝓵𝓲𝓮𝓿𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓪𝓵𝓵 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓼𝓸-𝓬𝓪𝓵𝓵𝓮𝓭 "𝓭𝓻𝓪𝓰𝓸𝓷𝓼" 𝔀𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝓿𝓪𝓻𝓲𝓸𝓾𝓼 𝓶𝓪𝓰𝓲𝓬𝓪𝓵 𝓬𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓽𝓾𝓻𝓮𝓼. 𝓜𝓸𝓼𝓽𝓵𝔂 𝓱𝔂𝓭𝓻𝓪𝓼, 𝓻𝓾𝓷𝓮𝓼𝓹𝓸𝓸𝓻𝓼, 𝓸𝓬𝓬𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓮𝓼, 𝓶𝓸𝓴𝓮𝓼, 𝓸𝓻 𝓯𝓲𝓻𝓮𝓭𝓻𝓪𝓴𝓮𝓼 𝓾𝓷𝓭𝓮𝓻 𝓪𝓷 𝓔𝓷𝓰𝓸𝓻𝓰𝓮𝓶𝓮𝓷𝓽 𝓒𝓱𝓪𝓻𝓶 𝓸𝓻 𝓸𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓻𝓮𝓹𝓽𝓲𝓵𝓮𝓼 𝓾𝓷𝓭𝓮𝓻 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓲𝓷𝓯𝓵𝓾𝓮𝓷𝓬𝓮 𝓸𝓯 𝓶𝓪𝓰𝓲𝓬 𝓸𝓯 𝔀𝓲𝔃𝓪𝓻𝓭𝓼 𝓼𝓾𝓬𝓱 𝓪𝓼 𝓯𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓵𝓲𝓪𝓻𝓼 𝓸𝓻 𝓬𝓸𝓶𝓹𝓪𝓷𝓲𝓸𝓷𝓼.

That stopped Harry. When he entered into the magical world, he was fascinated by the possibility of the existence of these fire-breathing giant reptiles. Now he learned that they were extinct. It was a really sad idea.  
He put the book back on the shelf and left.

* * *

Harry couldn't sleep. The creature in the forest was still disturbing his sleep. He felt something fly over his head, he felt a warm breath on his scalp. He woke up in the middle of the night and stared out the window at the forest. Even on Wednesday in astronomy class, he turned his telescope on the forest a few times.

Hermione and Ron noticed his behaviour and were worried. They sent him to the hospital wing on Thursday. A few times he managed to avoid it, so in the end, they had to bring him there in person.

Madam Pomfrey was worried too. She gave him a Calming Draught and sent him to sleep. She ordered him to return the next day.  
When he arrived after the potions on Friday, she asked him the reason. He told her about last Friday's punishment and what had happened during it. How they followed blood traces, as they found a unicorn, as a hooded figure crept up to the unicorn and began to drink its blood, as Malfoy ran away and left him there alone. As the figure began to sneak up on him, as blood dripped from its mouth, as it approached, and as the centaur drove it away.

Again, for some reason, he didn't mention the mysterious duo.

Madam Pomfrey was incredibly angry. The ensuing argument with Professor McGonagall was heard across a few corridors.

He began to really like her, she was the first adult who really looks to care. But that doesn't mean he trusts her. Even at school with Dudley, some teachers cared for a while before they start believing the words of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia and stopped caring. Madam Pomfrey was a matron, after all, it was her duty to take care of the students.  
He came back repeatedly and they talked. She really seems seriously interested. After a few days, he even began to sleep better.

During one session, she noticed how skinny, almost malnourished Harry was. In the desperate hope that she was the first adult who really cared, he told her how the Dursleys treated him.  
To say she was horrified would be an understatement.  
This argument with Dumbledore and McGonagall was heard by the whole school. Only excerpts could be heard. _Was McGonagall chasing Dumbledore through school?_

"I told you! I said they were the worst kind of muggles! Did you listen to me?"  
"Minerva..."  
"Don't' Minerva' me! Don't you dare...!"  
"Malnutrition, broken bones...!"  
"I'm sure it's not ..."  
"It's not what? So bad? What do you think about me?!"  
"They are his family ... misun -..."  
"No misunderstanding! Clearly an abuse! You should never have left him there! I told you! I said ...! "  
"Severe under ... trauma ... distrust ... maybe ..."  
"Is ... protection ... safety ... back ..."  
"I do not recommend, no, I forbid ... obscurus ..."  
"He won't go ... OBSCURUS ? ! ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! RETURN HERE! IMMEDIATELY! Don't want me! HERE ... You hear! Don't you dar- "

That was all he could hear from where he was. Students later whispered about how Dumbledore was seen being persecuted by an angry, furious McGonagall.

 _So she was really chasing him._ Harry thought. _What is obscurus?_ Fortunately, his name did not fall.

Harry and many other students swore that moment, that they would never upset McGonnagal again, even Fred and George. At that time, they mumbled something that sounded suspiciously as _worse than mother_ and _don't teasing fate_.

* * *

A few days after the 'incident', he took soothing and nourishing elixirs and talked to Madam Pomfrey about what had happened in the woods. He also mentioned the centaurs' warning about Voldemort's. Her concern turned to panic.

Within a week, he felt good again and forgot about the strange creature.

It wasn't until one day, the day before the Christmas holidays, after Ron and his brothers left, the last time he returned from the Mirror of Erised, that he saw a flying shape over the forest, out of the bedroom window.


	4. Reckless Survey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Weasleys went home for Christmas as planned.

Harry walked among the trees. He didn’t know where he was going or why he was in the woods. All he knew was that the moment he saw the creature flying over the forest, his feet guided him. And now he was walking through the forest without direction and in fact without a goal.

_What the hell am I doing? Why am I here? It’s stupid. What if something attacks me? What if I run into Voldemort again? What if-_

Harry’s thoughts stopped. There was a clearing in front of him. Other than the one on which he found a dead unicorn. On this one stood a shape that fluttered its wings.  
It just landed.  
Harry approached cautiously. He didn’t even know why. Everything in his head was screaming to stop, but his legs weren’t listening. They approached the creature in front of him slowly.  
The creature must have spotted him and turned to him.

Everything stopped. His legs finally heard the voice in his head and stopped.

Because the creature before him was not the one who bothered his thoughts.

This one had a bird’s head covered with feathers and large bright-orange eyes. Angry eyes.

The creature ran to Harry, and he just jumped. However, the creature did not stop. His long claws and beak approached again, and Harry cried out. He twisted and ran. However, he did not get to the trees. The creature overtook him, and Harry just jumped up again. This time, however, he fell and did not have time to face another attack. He rolled quickly to avoid the claws that aimed at his head.

However, he did not avoid another attack. The claws approached again. Harry raised his hands to protect himself.

But before the claws could cut through the skin and flesh, there was a crack and a flash of light. The creature flew back a few feet and fell to the ground.

Harry stood up in a moment and turned to face the trees.

Nothing anywhere.  
 _That is not possible. Somewhere ..._

Again, this time more closely. He looked at the tree line.

_There!  
_ Eyes gleamed on the branch, and Harry recognised the human figure.

After a while, the figure jumped off the branch and landed on all fours. It approached slowly, carefully, as the animal was still on all fours.

Harry was nervous.

It was the person who saved him from Voldemort and now saved him again, so he didn’t think he wanted to hurt him. It wouldn’t make sense. However, he seriously doubted that the person was human. It snuck in at four and was looking at him. The person reached out as if to touch his face.

Harry noticed something like claws instead of fingers and nervously took a step back. The figure stopped and withdrew her hand.

He looked at him for a moment, then straightened up, turned, and began to leave.

Another wave of panic suddenly hit Harry. However, this was different. Not panic about danger or loneliness in a dark forest. No, he started panicking because he realised this could be the last chance and he didn’t have another chance.

“Wait! Stop! Please!” he shouted with panic in his voice. “Please!”

The figure stopped and turned back to Harry.

Harry suddenly didn’t know what to say. He didn’t even have to.

“What are you doing here, boy? Why are you here alone, in the middle of the night and without warm clothes? And why did you approach that hippogriff?” a voice muffled by a mask spoke, so it was impossible to determine whether it was a woman or a man.

Harry realised that he had been shaking since the winter. He also realised that he was indeed dressed in pyjamas and wearing slippers.

_Damn. Fool, fool, fool!_

“I ... I ... I wanted to ...” he stuttered. Seriously, what he had to say. How was he supposed to express himself?

“All right, boy. First, stop panicking and calm down. All right? Then consider what you want to say. ”

Harry exhaled. He breathed, wondering what exactly he would say.

“I ...” he began, but his voice stuck.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and began again.

“I wanted to thank you. For that ... then in the woods. You know. ”

The figure stared at him for a moment, tilting his head a few times.

“Did you come here just because? In the middle of the night, in pyjamas, in the snow? ”

“I ... I saw something flying over the forest. I thought ... I don’t really know what I was thinking. I just ... I had to ...” he stuttered again.

The character sighed. “Do you know what is irresponsible? Do you know what all lives in this forest? What would happen if you got lost? What if I didn’t find you when the hippogriff attacked you? I guess right when I think no one knows where you are? ”

Harry suddenly felt even stupider than before.

This person was right. Nobody knew he was in the woods.

“I ... I’m sorry. You are right. It was stupidit-stupid-stu-... ”

ACHOO!!

“Stupidity.”

Harry wanted to sink underground.

The figure sighed.

“All right. We will do it this way. I’ll dry and warm you first,” the person said, waving its hand. Harry’s pyjamas and slippers were suddenly dry and he could feel the heat forming around him. He wanted to thank, but before he could open his mouth, the figure continued.

“Now you’re going to camp with me, I’ll give you a blanket, hot drink, and we’ll talk.” The figure took his hand and pulled him.


End file.
